HPC33
is the 33rd episode for the season Heartcatch Pretty Cure! and also the 325th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis The girls learn of Yuri's mysterious past and destruction as a Pretty Cure while trying to help her regain her abilities again. '' Summary Yuri stands by herself on a bridge as she thinks about the others saying she cannot become a Pretty Cure again. Her Heart Flower and Seed broke, and it is impossible for her transform anymore. As this is going on, Tsubomi, Erika and Itsuki were with Kaoruko trying to find out more about Yuri. She explains how Yuri became a Cure after her father disappeared in France searching for the Heart Tree. Cologne chose Yuri to become a Pretty Cure and she overcame her sadness by turning into Cure Moonlight to fight against the Dessert Messengers. After more talking, Chypre and Coffret take a moment to explain who Cologne was; a very kind fairy, but after not being there for Moonlight she was unable to stand and faced defeat from Dark Cure. He had taken a hit meant for her after Sabaku, who witnessed the fight decided to rid of her once and for all. The girls feel sad upon hearing this story but Erika gets up and suggests they try to cheer Yuri up. Tsubomi and Itsuki agree and they attempt to make something for her. As Kaoruko watches she happens to see a brand new light shining from Coupe, revealing that a new item has appeared. Kaoruko then asks Chypre to get Yuri and the Heartcatch Mirage. Meanwhile, Dark Cure goes to Sabaku to show him Yuri's Heart Flower. Yuri arrives at the Garden to see the Heartcatch Mirage, and to her surprise, Cologne. She notes that his body is different when suddenly, Dark Cure arrives with the other half of Yuri's heart seed and flower. Yuri flees to the Heart Tree and the other three transform to protect her. Meanwhile, Yuri looks around for Cologne and he shows up. She attempts to touch him, only to sadly learn he is but a mere ghost now. She stands back as he explains how the Heart Tree is granting her the ability to transform again, but he watches as she hesitates out of concern. A heart appears, and on it she sees the fight between the other girls. She watches as they struggle, but they continue to fight as she starts worrying over them. She feels saddened to see them continue to fight and push themselves to improve despite the pain. Wanting to help, she asks the Heart Tree to allow her to become a Pretty Cure again to help them. Just before Dark Cure can finish off the other three, Yuri suddenly shows up. She uses her half of the Heart Seed and transforms, causing it to entirely reform into a single, full Heart Seed again. In a flash of light, she becomes ''Cure Moonlight, announcing her plans of fighting Dark Cure for the sake of everyone else. Major Events *The spirit of Cologne, Yuri's former fairy partner, reveals himself to her once again. *Using her broken Heart Seed and the Heart Pot as well as a better understanding of what she is fighting for, Yuri becomes Cure Moonlight once again. Characters Cures *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight Mascots *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri *Cologne *Coupe Villains *Dark Cure *Sabaku *Desertrian Secondary Character *Hanasaki Kaoruko Gallery Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure!